The invention relates to a holster stock for pistols, the holster stock comprises a shoulder piece and a holding part, the pistol comprises a housing with a grip which projects downward and is at least partially hollow, and a slide which is guided on the upper part of the housing, wherein the holding part of the holster stock can be attached to the grip of the pistol.
When a pistol is intended to be used for relatively long ranges or for rapidly successive shots, or when increased hit accuracy is required, the weapon needs to be supported on the shoulder of the person firing it. Folding shoulder supports are known for automatic pistols; their purpose there is to be folded in for easier transportation. However, they are always unfolded for use. Generally, they are not removable.
From practical use of pistols, it is known for the holster stock to be attached to the grip from the outside, so that either guide rails are provided on the outside of the grip, or the grip is even surrounded by a holder when being used with the holster stock, in order to achieve a firm connection. However, the intention is that the holster stock should always be connected to the pistol without any play, and should absorb the recoil force, during aiming and firing. This is not achieved by the prior art in either case. Furthermore, the grip is interfered with by the stock fitted on the outside of the handle, which adversely affects the handling and hit accuracy. The person firing the weapon wants to be able to hold the grip both securely and conveniently with or without the holster stock.
It is the principle object of the invention to provide a holster stock which can be firmly connected to the pistol in a manner such that the grip is not adversely affected either with or without the holster stock attached.
The foregoing object is achieved according to the invention in that the holding part of the holster stock has a lower strut and an upper strut, which struts run approximately in the firing direction, the lower strut ends in a guide strip which points upward and can be inserted from underneath into guides in the interior of the grip of the pistol, and with the upper strut bearing against the upper part of the housing of the pistol.
When the guide strip is accommodated in the interior of the grip, the exterior of the grip is entirely unchanged and it feels just the same to the person firing the weapon. Since the grip is already hollow in order to reduce the weight and to accommodate the magazine, it involves only minor design effort to accommodate the guide strip. Since the entire depth of the grip is available, a highly stiff connection is also achieved. The foregoing is further improved by the upper strut bearing against the upper part of the housing. The upper strut can also absorb the recoil force directly without impeding the return travel of the slide. No connecting means are required, since the recoil force is actually a compression force. Furthermore, the two struts, which point longitudinally and are arranged at a vertical distance from one another, define sufficient space for the person firing the weapon to pass a hand through.
Guides in the grip preferably have grooves which are formed in the rear part of the side walls of the grip, and the side edges of the guide strip can be inserted into these grooves. The grooves in the side walls offer an adequate guide width, so that the guide can also absorb bending moments, and even lateral forces with sufficient accuracy. In this case, the guides may themselves be profiled differently. Since the edges of the groove have to project inward since the grip wall is not very thick, they also reinforce the grip.
The arrangement of the guides in the rear part improves the space utilization, since the rear, rounded part of the interior cannot be used for the magazine. The guides can thus at the same time be used for bounding the space which is formed in the interior of the grip for the magazine, that is to say even as a magazine guide.
In one preferred embodiment, the lower strut and the upper strut of the holding part are part of a closed reinforced zone which extends from the guide strip to the end, adjacent to the housing, of the upper strut. The ends of the struts, which absorb both forces, are thus connected to one another by the shortest path around the grip opening, resulting in closed lines of force. If the holster stock is made of plastic, the closed reinforced zone is a metal part embedded in the plastic.
In a further development of the invention, a locking element is provided which counteracts movement in the direction of the guides. This may be designed in widely differing ways. One particularly practical and nice solution is for the locking element to be a spring-loaded spherical part, which engages from the inside in a depression in the rear wall of the grip. The grip sense and the view are thus not adversely affected.